For Better Or For Worse
by cuddle claw
Summary: "For better or for worse." What if felicity got cancer? " For better or for worse." "I made a promise to you felicity. I will go through this with you. No matter what! For better or for worse."
1. I'll come with you

Fluttering her eyes open. Felicity had another long day at work. Waking up she would take a shower. She would do her makeup. Change her clothes. She would eat her breakfast and would brush her teeth. Felicity was always so happy to get to work cause she would see the one person she truly loved. _Oliver Queen_.

Waiting for Oliver to walk into his office Felicity would sit at her desk doing some paperwork. Looking up Felicity found the elevator door opening. Quickly she stood and walked to the door that slid open.

"Hey," Oliver chirped happily. Felicity got up on her toes and gave the billionaire a kiss on the lips. "Hey," she chirped back. Oliver gave a little smile to felicity as she walked to her Desk to complete her paper work.

One hour flung by Oliver was looking down at his work when he heard a violent cough coming from his girlfriend's table. His head snapped up as he ran to felicity. "Hey, are you okay?" Oliver looked at felicity as she kept coughing. With one large cough Felicity stopped. Oliver handed her a water bottle as took a sip.

"I'm fine," Felicity Groaned. Her Throat was burning like hell due to the violent coughing. " You should see a doctor." Oliver explained looking down at his girlfriend. "No way I hate doctors." Felicity snapped. "You'll be fine I'll come with you.


	2. Doctors and tests

One day has gone pass. Felicity woke up and did her normal morning routine. As wasn't as to exited for today because she was going to the doctors. Knowing her Love was coming with her made her feel much better. A knock came from Felicity's door as she walked and opened it Oliver stood there. "Are you ready to go." He asked and felicity just nodded.

In the doctor's office felicity looked like she was about to pass out. Taking a blood test. Testing her blood pressure, weight, height, and urine test. Felicity was free to go. Walking to Oliver he could tell she was mad. "Hey," Oliver greeted as he stood up "So, is you okay?" Oliver wrapped his arm around felicity's waist. "I have to wait 2 days for my blood and urine test to come in." Well we will just wait until then." Oliver said as he kissed felicity's cheek.

As 2 days passed Felicity went to collect her mail and found her test have come in. She put the envelop in her bag and put the other mail on the table and got ready with her usual routine. As she waited for Oliver at her desk with her envelop in her hand. As Oliver walked out of the elevator felicity walked up to him and kissed him. "Hey," She greeted. "Hey," he greeted back. She walked with him to his office table and sat on his leg. She showed him the envelope and said, " The results came in." "What do they say." He replied.

Felicity took a deep breath and opened the mail. She took a minute and read the paper. Felicity's face then turned pale. "Hey, what's wrong"? Asked Oliver as he held the waist of his girl. "I have cancer."


	3. Treatment and payments

A couple of day's after felicity got another mail regarding the treatment. The treatment had costs about $100k. The treatment was too much for felicity. She didn't take it as much as she would want to take it and get this cancer out of her system.

The next day came, Felicity went on to her normal morning routine. Eating, shower, teeth, clothes, makeup, shoes and out the door.

Sitting at her desk waiting for her boyfriend Felicity was wondering how to tell Oliver she wasn't taking the treatment. As the doors to the elevator slid open she got up and walked to Oliver giving him a kiss. "Hey," He greeted. "Hey," felicity greeted back. Walking to Oliver's desk she gave him the paper for the chemo treatment and the cost. Oliver took the paper and read it. Breaking the silence he firmly said, "Felicity, You're taking the treatment."

"Actually Oliver, I'm not, I don't have the money."

"What! Felicity I'll give you money." Replied Oliver With a firm voice.

"Oliver, this would mean asking to much. I don't want you spending to much money on me." Felicity was on the bridge of crying when Oliver walked up to her and cupped her face. Giving her a passionate kiss he pulled apart and said "Felicity, I want to do this. For better or for worse I will always be there for you. It wouldn't make me much of a boyfriend to just leave you to be. "

Felicity looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He kissed back passionately.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you Felicity."

Oliver and Felicity finished worked and walked to the doctor's office to book a date for the treatment.

"So Ms. Smoak You will start taking your treatment next week on Friday cause the treatment would work more efficiently."

Just before leaving the doctors office Oliver paid and they both left.

In Felicity's apartment Oliver and Felicity were lying in bed. Oliver had his hands wrapped around Felicity's waist. Felicity was facing the opposite direction and was holding his hands close to her.

"Thank you for paying for me I owe you big time Oliver."

" Well you can start by getting better, I will always be there for you felicity. For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse." Felicity finished.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Beginning of chemo

A week pasted and Felicity was lying in her hospital bed with her gown on. Oliver was also with her sitting on the table next to her. Having conversations about life they were than interrupted by a nurse who walked in.

"Hi my name is Allie and I will be your nurse. So before we start the treatment I will go over through the steps, I'll be right back." The nurse left the room and came back hold 3 papers that were stapled together and would give it to felicity.

Oliver got up and sat on the bed next to felicity wrapping his arms around her shoulder and would look onto the paper.

"We have decided to give you a separate room because this is your first time coming here." The nurse would walk out of the room. After a minute or two she would walk back in with another nurse by he side and said " Ms. Smoak this is nurse trini, when ever I am on brake or I'm not in she will look after you."

"Ms. Smoak your therapy will be given to you in cycles. Your treatment is followed by a period of rest. A cycle can last one or more days, but is usually one, two, three or four weeks long. Each course is different, but consists of four to six cycles. Your hair cells going to be are damaged by chemotherapy. Considering you hair is really thick it will become thin. Your Chemotherapy treatment will be given weekly. This is going make you Very sick and nauseas." The nurse than looked to Oliver and said " Make sure you don't come into any contact with the drug." Both of the nurses walked out of the room.

A couple of minutes later both of the nurse walked in with the chemo Drugs and set it up. She than placed a bottle of water on the table and said " Ms. Smoak Make sure you drink lots of water Especially if you are vomiting a lot. If you ever need me or trini just press this yellow button and we will come as soon as possible." She than gave a couple of sick bags to Oliver and said, "She will need this." Looking back at Felicity she said, "Make sure you drink, drink, drink lots of water." She cleaned everything up and left.

After couple of minutes of silence Oliver got a text saying diggle was fighting the count to he excused himself apologized kissed her and left.

After 1hr Oliver finished his battle with the count and ran back to felicities room to find her asleep. He walked up to her kissed her head and sat at the table. Half hour later giggle visited for a bit and left.


	5. Accidents happen

30 min came by diggle came again for another visit. By this time Felicity was awake they sat there making jokes making felicity smile to bring her mood up. 10 minutes later when diggle left. Oliver and felicity sat in the room talking.

When a wave of nausea hit felicity. "Oli-" Felicity shut her eyes tightly and shut her mouth.

Oliver stood up.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He put his hand on the shoulder. Felicity pointed to the sick bags that were on the table Next to Oliver. When Oliver realized what she meant. He quickly went to grab a sick back but was to late. Felicity couldn't hold it much longer. She grabbed her stomach and threw up all over herself. So she wouldn't make a bigger mess he still placed the sick bag in which she grabbed off him and threw up in it again "It's okay, I'm here." Oliver told the sick girl to support her. He reached over her and pressed the yellow button. As she started to gag he placed his hand oh her back and started rubbing for extra support. He grabbed her hair and tied it to a messy ponytail.

Oliver had never felt so helpless before as the nurse walked she had saw what happened. The nurse and Oliver stood there for 5mins supporting felicity as she sat there vomiting, gagging, and reaching.

When she stopped the nurse asked Oliver to leave. But Felicity stopped her and asked him to stay. The nurse and Oliver help felicity clean up, change out of her clothes, and the bed sheets. When everything was clean the nurse left.

Oliver grabbed the bottle of water on the bedside and gave it to her as she drank half the bottle. She gave the bottle back to Oliver and fell back onto her bed. "I'm sorry Oliver," She cried. "For what," He asked while he held her hand. "I'm sorry you saw that, I feel so embarrassed. I didn't mean to…" Oliver stopped her and said, " Hey, its okay, its not your fault. When you first told me you had cancer. I made a promise to you felicity. I promised that I would go through this with you. No matter what! For better or for worse. I loved you. I still love you. This isn't your fault." He got up and kissed her head. "I love you." Felicity said. As she started to shake and sob. Oliver bent to her and hugged her. "It's okay felicity, it's okay" After A couple of minutes of Felicity crying she slowly started to fall asleep as he gently as he could. He laid her down on the bed kissed her head and excused himself to the bathroom.

When he finished we walked up sat on the chair next to felicity placed his head next to her hip and fell asleep.

After 1hr the nurse came and got rid of the 2 bag. When she walked out of the room Felicity start to slowly sift awake. She looked around as her eyes started to focus on the room and walls around her. When she looked down she found Oliver there asleep at her side. She smiled and ran her find through his hair. He slowly shifted awake. Oliver looked up to felicity to see her awake. He got up and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine Oliver" She smiled. He grabbed her water bottle and gave it to her. She took it and finished the last of the water that was in it.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you more water." Oliver told Felicity as he left to get her water. When Oliver was gone she looked down onto her hands and let out a small tear.

"Its okay felicity, Stay strong keep on fighting, you can do this." She told herself. She wiped her tears as Oliver walked into her room with two water bottles.

"Felicity, do you want some water?" He asked "No, Thank you," She replied. "He placed the bottle on the table and opened the other bottle and took a drink of water from it."

Oliver noticed something up with felicity so he sat next to her and stroke her cheeks with his hands. "Are you okay," She asked. "She looked in his eyes and said, " When you left. I realized how exhausted I was from fighting, I was going to stop but I didn't," Oliver looked at her and said "Felicity, I love you. Never give up fighting because I'll be fighting by your side the whole way through it. He than got a text picked up his phone and read it. "I got to go there is a robbery at the gas station." Hey kissed her forehead and left.


	6. Ending

2 weeks later Felicity woke up to Oliver sitting next to her. "Hey," He greeted. "Hey," She greeted back. Oliver got up and kissed her. "The nurse will be here in 5 minute so she can put in the last bag." Oliver told her. "Diggle also came over to visit but you were asleep." Felicity Smiled as she realized how lucky she was to have friends that look after her. A couple of minutes later the Nurse came in and put in the last cycle of the bag. "Last one Ms. Smoak, Your doing really well."

Weeks after being sick and taking 3 bags of Treatment Felicity Started to feel a lot better. After a couple of blood tests, Weight and Urine tests felicity was free to leave the hospital.

After leaving the hospital. Felicity was feeling better than ever. Sitting at her desk in morning doing some paperwork. Waiting for Oliver to walk in. When he walked in she walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss. He kissed back and pulled away. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, thank you Oliver for everything…" Oliver cut in "Felicity, at my desk." She followed him and he picked her up and put her on his lap and said. "I made a promise to you felicity. I will go through anything with you. No matter what! For better or for worse."

"For batter or for worse." Replied Felicity and kissed him.

THE END!


End file.
